


Third Time Lucky

by mindy_makru_tutu



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Caught On Tape, F/M, First Time, Humor, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindy_makru_tutu/pseuds/mindy_makru_tutu
Summary: Gibbs finds a reason to visit Kate





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

This was starting to become habit. This was the third time, he thought, as he approached Kate Todd’s door, that he’d shown up on her doorstep, with “something for the mutt”. He liked dogs, he really did, but he had to wonder if he was fooling either of them about the real reason he visited.

Each time, she’d invited him in, made him feel welcome, made light conversation and strong coffee. If she was surprised or inconvenienced by his appearance, she didn’t show it. If she was confused by his behavior, she didn’t say so. Each time, he’d found her alone; something he found incredibly sad -- that this amazing woman was locked away in her apartment, with no company but a scruffy dog, leading a life that he was surprised to discover looked just as lonely as his.

The first time he’d come, with a chew toy under his arm, he’d only stayed twenty minutes or so. He’d played with the dog, and quizzed her about how she was looking after the funny creature that she still insisted on calling ‘Toni’ -- spelt the girly way, like on the tag she’d had made for it’s collar. 0He’d drunk a cup of her coffee and watched curiously as she moved about her space, like he was witnessing something intensely private and alluring. Then he’d cleared out, for her sake as well as his own.

The second time, she’d answered the door eating an apple, dressed in grey sweat pants and a large green sweater. He’d held up a little red doggie toothbrush and she’d smiled, taken a big bite of her apple, and stepped aside to allow him entry. She’d been about to watch a movie and asked if he’d like to join her. He’d lied and said that he’d wanted to see the movie that she mentioned. He’d never heard of it – turned out to be some overly-dramatic art house romance – but he thought that it sounded better than admitting that he’d pretty much jump at the chance to sit with her on her couch and drink her coffee for two hours. And there was no harm in relieving both of their loneliness for a single evening, right…?

Actually it had been three long hours of torture, sitting with her on the couch that seemed to get narrower as the night wore on, surrounded by all her Kate things and her Kate smells, watching the glorified foreign pornography. There was storyline but who could follow it with all the onscreen humping happening? Who knew the Taiwanese were so hot-blooded?? Kate had seemed fairly unaffected by it and not uncomfortable in the least watching, sitting right next to her boss, while he’d resorted to cracking jokes and hugging the cushions. By the end of the film, Kate was practically reclining, curled against the opposite end of the couch, looking soft and sleepy, and everything girly and womanly that he wanted to take close to his body and explore endlessly. Toni was cradled against her and he remembers the way she’d looked up at him from her cozy position as he’d patted the dog on the head and said goodnight.

Oh, the dreams he’d had that night, involving him, Kate, her couch and some very strange Taiwanese hats.

That experience had scared him off a little, but here he was, two weeks later, about to knock on her door for the third time, without so much as a phone call or invitation. She opened the door and he suddenly rethought the wisdom of coming back. There she stood in pajamas, little pink and blue checked pants reaching down to mid-calf, a thin light blue robe, at the opening of which he could see a tiny bit of pink lace peeking through. Her face was washed clean of all makeup and her hair was piled up on her head like a birds nest, some of it falling out of the loose restraint she’d put it in. Toni was at her heels, yapping and wagging her tail at him.

He averted his eyes from the vision of Kate and spoke instead to the dog: “Glad to see me? Huh?” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of beef jerky: “I brought you something.”

The dog came up on her hind legs, clawing at his arms and pushing her head into his palm. He gave into her demands, lifting her easily into his arms.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said to Kate, making an effort at being polite.

She smiled as the dog licked his face: “Come in,” she said and opened the door for him to enter.

“I was just cooking dinner,” she said over her shoulder, as she headed for the kitchen: “Are you hungry?”

Toni kicked at his arms then jumped down to the floor, scurrying after her. He followed, not answering, and entered the kitchen to see her standing at the stove, the dog sitting adoringly and obediently at her feet.

“What’re you having?” he asked non-comittally, only after he’d said it realizing that it might sound rude to ask without first accepting. Whatever it was, it smelt great; the kitchen swirled with a spicy and fragrant aroma.

“Curry,” she said, taking the lid off a pot, the steam billowing up to cloud her face.

“Smells good,” he nodded, looking about.

“Plenty for two,” she shrugged, turning towards him and picking up the coffee pot: “Coffee?”

“Thanks,” he nodded again and began unwrapping the treat for Toni.

“Ooo, what’s he got for you?” she cooed in her little baby voice as the dog raced over to him to gobble the snack. She chewed wildly, gulped and panted for more. He gave her another one.

“Not too much, Gibbs,” said Kate, arriving at his side: “You’ll ruin her dinner.”

He straightened, left the remaining treats on the bench and rinsed his hands. Kate handed him his coffee as he followed her back into the living room.

Her lap top was open on the coffee table, with a few files and papers surrounding it, a cushion on the floor between the couch and the table was obviously where she’d been sitting. The room was warm, washed with lamplight and far cozier than anything he was used to. She picked up her own coffee from beside the computer, and took a sip as she sank onto the cushion on the floor.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” he asked, taking a seat on the couch and inviting Toni to sit beside him. The dog came willingly, flopping down contentedly, with a little doggie sigh.

“Humph,” laughed Kate, amusedly: “She adores you.”

He smiled and scratched behind its ears. He looked up to see Kate watching him, a little smile on her lips, but when his eyes met hers, she directed them back at the dog.

“Case report?” he asked, nodding at the computer.

“Mm hmm,” she nodded and sighed, turning to glance at her work on the screen.

He’d never thought about the when, where and how of the reports his agents handed to him on a regular basis. It had never really occurred to him how they might slave over them for his approval. All he cared about was that they were done, on time and to perfection. He thought he glimpsed something of her school girl work ethic in the way she looked at the report that was obviously causing her grief. By the time he received it, he did not doubt that it would be absolutely perfect, measuring up to his -- and her -- highest standards.

She didn’t say anything more and he’d run out of questions, so they both sat there quietly for a moment, concentrating on Toni in the absence of actual conversation.

“You love all this attention, don’t you?” she asked, reaching out to stroke her, her hand bumping his. She pulled it back, squinting into her coffee for a second.

“Gibbs…” she said, hesitantly: “do you sometimes think…”

“Ye-ah?” he prompted curiously.

She smiled, abashed: “I mean, do you ever wonder about…”

He watched her face as her voice trailed off, her eyes wandering away.

He had no idea what she was trying to ask. Was she concerned about her case report, did she have something to ask him about work? Or was she trying to ask some deep and meaningful question about life and their existence as human beings? Or was it, he wondered, his habit-forming appearances at her private home that had her acting shy and worried and unable to finish her sentences?  
He had no idea. Should he leave now? Should he pat the dog and get out? Leave her to her work and her dinner and her quiet night in?

Curiosity killed him -- so despite his best instincts he stayed.

“‘Bout what?” he asked, casually as he could, still patting the dog.

She looked up at him like he’d startled her out of a slight reverie, paused a moment, then scrambled to her feet: “Shit – the rice!...”

She jumped over his legs and ran into the kitchen. This time the dog remained with him. He patted it for a moment, took a peek at her report, then wandered into the kitchen, deciding it was probably best for him to go now.

Apparently the rice was alright because he found her in the kitchen, setting the table for two. It was all very domestic, he thought, taking in the scene she was creating; all very…romantic -- and rather too close for his comfort. Part of him was desperately uncomfortable, and would much rather go home and work on his boat. Another part of him, the hungry part, wanted to stay and taste that curry, sitting across from Katie in her pajamas as he tried to make her laugh.

“How hungry are you?” she asked, beginning to dole out the steaming food on to plates -- and the decision was made for him.

“Starved,” he admitted, standing there, feeling all useless and awkward. He would have brought wine or something if he knew they would be having dinner together.

Kate laid a heaped plate on the table for him: “I hope it tastes okay – it’s my sister’s recipe.”

“Oh.” He sat down at the table and waited for her to join him, with her own plate of gooey rice and caramely curry.

“It’s great,” he said, after his first mouthful of greens and rice and nuts.

“Good,” she smiled and started eating too.

He forked a square of something and examined it: “What’s this I’m eating?”

Kate giggled at his expression: “Tofu, Gibbs. It’s good for you.”

“Tofu,” he repeated and shoved the square into his mouth, testing its flavor: “Not bad…” he admitted, bad-manneredly.

She shook her head at him. Actually, he thought the stuff was fairly tasteless and would much rather throw it to the dog, but it was a testimony as to how much he liked this woman that he intended to eat every last bit of her curried tofu. He really had it bad.  
He looked at his plate and asked slowly: “So what were you about to ask me just before?”

She looked at him and there was nothing of the anxiousness she’d displayed before.“Oh, I was just thinking about those boys from the Collette case,” she said, steering them into more familiar territory: “I know what they did was wrong,” she continued, mixing her curry around: “but I think it’s a shame to ruin their lives over one stupid mistake.”

He nodded. Kate still saw the world through such eyes, whereas he felt he’d long lost the ability to empathize with people who threw their lives away for no good reason. Years of his job had hardened his heart to the point that he marveled if anyone gained entry. He picked up the conversational ball she’d thrown him and ran with it, turning his mind to the case she’d mentioned. It might be pathetic, but he was most comfortable discussing work and she probably knew it.

They joked and laughed a good deal over the meal, their usual rapport coming into effect again. Kate seemed very happy to have him there; her manner, after her initial quietness became as bubbly and charming as ever. He watched her laugh, sitting across from him in her cute little pajamas, and for a moment felt like man who had a life. After dinner and clearing up, Kate fed Toni, while he poured them another coffee and they returned to the living room. Kate sat back on her cushion on the floor, though he didn’t understand why when there was a perfectly good couch big enough for the two of them and the dog.

She sat cross-legged, with Toni’s head in her lap, as she recounted some old story from her Secret Service days. Cradling his coffee, he took a seat in one corner of the couch, kind of listening, but mostly just watching her animated face, her eyes sparkling, her mouth moving, her smile glowing. He should be listening – and most of the time he was very interested in what she had to say. She was going to expect him to laugh or comment at any moment and he was not going to have a clue how to react.

He roused himself, tore his eyes from her face, in an effort to actually tune into what she was telling him, and leant forward, to place his mug on the coffee table. She chose that moment to lean in to him, making some joke about the president’s diet, and he turned his head to look at her, beaming up at him. With no idea what possessed him, he moved in swiftly, putting a hand to the back of her head, and laying his mouth over hers.

He kissed her; he kissed Katie Todd very gently, very tentatively, very lingeringly, his mouth moving on hers for a brief, endless moment. Her mouth went lax and unresponsive, her words dying, and her eyes staring at him through his closed lids. Then, releasing her, he retreated slowly, and sank back into the couch.

She gulped and blinked up at him, her mouth open in shock, looking exactly the way he supposed a young woman would look if her much older boss for no apparent reason came onto her in the middle of a totally unrelated conversation, during a casual night in. He really wished he’d brought wine again, so that now he could blame it on the alcohol. But he couldn’t even blame it on whim – he’d wanted to do that for a very, very long time. And even that brief, nervous taste of her lips had been enough to set him on fire and make him want more and more and more.

He looked down as her silence stretched on: “Sorry, I --”

She moved suddenly, cautiously slipping up on the couch beside him, her thigh sliding along his.

“Never say you’re sorry,” she said softly, looking at him with eyes that held an obvious message.

Gibbs hesitated a moment, then leaned in again. Sliding a hand over her cheek and tilting her face up, he put his mouth to hers again and waited for her to respond. This time, she did. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw her eyes slip shut, her head fall to the side, and her lips, soft and pliant, moved languidly, searchingly over his. One of her hands reached out, resting shyly on his chest and he pressed closer to her, deepening the kiss, taking her bottom lip between both of his and sucking lightly.

Kate’s eyes flicked up to his momentarily before she switched sides, choosing another angle, and he slipped a hand around her waist, feeling her warm body through the thin material of her pajamas. She gave a sensual little moan against his mouth and he cupped her fresh face, tipping her head back and introducing his tongue into the prolonged kiss. She responded in kind, trying to draw air in through her nose, the hand on his chest bunched his shirt while her other hand traveled up into his hair.

His dormant body seemed to come to life quite abruptly and shockingly. His heart was pounding in his chest -- he was sure she must feel it – even as his mind whispered to him what a bad idea this was. But her passion met his with equality, and all his seemingly infallible defenses crumbled with the power of her softness, of her vulnerability, of her apparent need for him. And his need – long withheld -- for her and her alone.

He hadn’t kissed a woman in so long. It seemed much longer than it probably had been – but had it always felt like this? Did every woman taste like rain water and smell like secrets and feel like honey? Had any other woman made him burn and spin and loose his mind quite like Kate Todd was currently doing with just the witchcraft of her lips caressing his?

He plunged his tongue deeper, wishing to discover more of her mysterious taste, wishing to experience and possess the essence of her that had captivated him so entirely, so bewilderingly for such a long short time. Her tongue stroked along his and twisted in a move he’d never felt before, drawing a deep moan from the interior of his chest. They parted finally, stunned, looking at each other with wide, druggy eyes, lungs desperate for oxygen and lips desperate for more.

He took one look at her, and took her again, their mouths colliding hotly, opening immediately to each other, as the flood gates opened on a passion that had been brewing since they’d met. He edged forward, Kate gave way easily, and they sank smoothly into the cushions of the couch, their mouths never disengaging from one another. He felt her arms embrace him, her fingertips digging into his back, as he settled on top of her gently and dove into her with everything he’d long wanted to offer her. She squirmed beneath him, soft and small and everything Kate that he’d hopelessly desired and fought against. He could hardly believe it was her under him, kissing him back, touching him, lighting him on fire. He couldn’t believe that this bright, beautiful woman that he’d followed with curious, eager eyes ever since he’d met her, was accepting, returning, loving what he’d wanted to do to her ever since pushing her into that cramped airplane bathroom; since feeling her strong, little body simultaneously pummel and cling to him.

He could do this forever, he thought, clamping his eyes closed and breathing in the perfume from her hair as their tongues tangled wildly in the open air. Neither seemed in any hurry to move onto the next stage as yet; both engrossed by the magic of mouth on mouth, body on body, skin on skin. Then Kate shifted under him, opening her legs, wrapping one around his thigh, so that he settled perfectly into the valley of her thighs, his sex pressing against hers through their clothes. He groaned – maybe not forever, he amended, dropping his head into her neck and beginning to taste the skin he found there.

He ran a hand down her side, relishing her soft curves, slipping under her and between her clothes to rest on the warm, bare skin of her lower back, urging her up to meet him. She seemed inconceivably tiny; how was it possible that he was not crushing her? How was it possible that she’d wanted him all this time as much as he’d wanted her? Yet, he felt it in the way her hands clawed at his clothes, pulling him onto her, closer to her than possible, stroking and exploring, never staying long before moving on to find more, more, more of him to touch.

He pushed his hips experimentally against hers, hearing her gasp at the intimate contact. She arched beneath him, pushing her chest into his, as her hands fumbled down to pull his shirt from his pants. He lifted briefly then settled back onto her, looking down into her face, eyes glazed, and hair spread out, creating a chocolate halo around her face. She stilled and met his eyes.

“Kate, what’s the matter, you look nervous?” he asked, his stomach jumping into his throat, as he noticed something akin to fear in the depths of her eyes.

She licked her lips and after a pause, said softly: “I am, a bit.”

The fragile look in her eyes was like a bucket of cold water over him. Suddenly, he was overly conscious of his body on hers. And of how glaringly inappropriate this was, of how he was taking advantage. Hadn’t he learnt anything?? He should know better.

This was KATE – his subordinate, his colleague and friend. He cared about this woman; which meant he should not under any circumstances be pressing his body against hers, his mouth should never be anywhere near hers, and he shouldn’t even consider sleeping with her.

It didn’t matter how beautiful and tempting she looked at that moment, it didn’t matter how willingly or passionately she might return his attentions, it didn’t matter if he’d dreamed madly and constantly of being with her in exactly this way since not long after meeting her. It didn’t even matter if he thought he might be in love with her.

He’d vowed when he was in his right mind that he would never go there. It would not be fair to her -- and right now, though quite obviously not in his right mind, he had to trust the wisdom of that decision. If Kate felt nervous, he thought, there was probably a good reason for it – it was her gut telling her how bad an idea it was to get close to him, to let this progress. She knew as well as he did that it just wasn’t right. Isn’t that what she was saying?

He pulled back, his body peeling away from hers, and sat up, rubbing his jaw and looking around, guiltily: “I should go.”

She sat up slowly, looking surprised and hurt by his swift retreat: “No – Gibbs… that’s not what I meant…” she tucked her legs under her, half-kneeling on the couch and peering at him, worried. Her robe was falling off one shoulder and he could see the outline of her breasts beneath her pink camisole. “That’s not what I want,” she continued softly, confusedly: “don’t go.” She shifted closer to him and urged in a whisper: “Stay.” Her eyes were big and wet and pleading: “Please. Stay….Here…Tonight.”

His resolve wavered dangerously -- how could he possibly say no? How could he possibly say ‘no’ to big brown eyes, a voice husky and needy, a body that felt like paradise? How could he possibly say ‘no’ to Katie Todd in pajamas promising him everything he’d always wanted her to desire from him? How could he possibly say ‘no’ to a woman whose passion astounded him and who revived his fortified heart to a state of blinding clarity and humanity?

They sat still for a moment, looking at each other in the soft light -- then she moved forward, climbing cautiously into his lap. She watched his face, her arms encircling him gently, her breasts brushing against his chest, as she ducked her head and planted butterfly kisses up the column of his neck to his chin.

“Why’re you nervous?” he asked, his hands coming up to loosely clasp her waist, but his body not giving in entirely to her seduction while his mind still held doubts.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye: “Because…” her eyes searched his -- she looked down briefly and up again: “Because…I’ve never wanted anybody the way I want you,” she said honestly, softly.

He squeezed her waist once: “That true?” he asked uncertainly, not knowing how to handle an incredible woman sitting in his lap, telling him such things. What did a guy say to that?

She smiled and nodded, her eyes glowing with warmth: “You’re just so…”

Old? he guessed: Grumpy? Mean? Dysfunctional? What exactly did she see in him that made her want him that much?

“So…Gibbs,” she finished, girlishly.

“Gibbs?” he repeated, dubiously.

“Yeah -- Gibbs,” she whispered huskily, leaning in to coax his lips back to playing with hers: “Now say… you’ll stay…”

He watched her kissing him, seducing him, restoring him, his hands stroking lightly up and down her sides.

“Stay,” she purred, rolling her hips against his. “Say it,” she ordered as he groaned, and threw back his head. She looked down at him, through half-shuttered eyes: “Say -- ‘Yes, Katie’…”

“Yes, Katie,” he moaned, obediently, as she began to move slowly up and slowly down on his enslaved body.

“…‘I’ll stay’…” she grinned, wickedly, continuing her sadistic movement.

“God -- I’ll stay,” he agreed hastily, flipping her back onto her back and plunging his hips and lips into her. She shrieked slightly, then giggled as he ravished her, and he instantly forgot all reasons why something that felt so right had appeared so wrong to him, just minutes before.

He’d never wanted a woman like he’d wanted Caitlin Todd – at least that they had in common – and this perhaps was only inevitable. Ever since they’d met, since the first second he’d laid eyes on her, since the moment she made him look twice before dismissing her, some all-knowing element of him foresaw that he would one day make love to this woman, and that when it happened it would be incredible.

She was so warm and soft and giving beneath him. He could feel her heat saturate his groin though the layers of their clothing, and he slipped a hand down between them to touch her. She started and gave a little cry, when he ran his fingers over the material covering her melting core. He touched her lightly, delicately, reverently.

“How does that feel?” he asked, in a desire-laced voice as he watched her eyes become dark and her chest rise and fall in deep waves.

“Feels…good,” she sighed, as he began to stroke her up and down.

“Good.” He kissed her cheek softly as her eyes slipped shut, her hips lifting to increase the contact. Her heady, sweet scent wafted up to claim him and he pulled back to look at her: “I want….” he whispered in a raspy voice, plucking at her lips once: “I want to taste you.”

Her breath caught and her eyes opened. She said nothing, but he watched her pupils dilate before she pulled him down to her mouth.

Their lips tugged at one another for a moment, then she released him and he began kissing down her body, pushing her loose robe out of his way as he progressed. One hand cupped the side of one breast and he allowed his breath to fleetingly bathe her nipples, firm and pointed beneath her camisole. He sucked at her through the material, flicking his tongue over one taut nubbin.

He tore himself away, continuing down her body, laying kisses on her sternum, down to her stomach, where her camisole ended and he circled his tongue around her belly button. She gave a breathless little laugh and her hips bucked slightly. He grinned and curled his fingers over the waist band of her pajama pants. He stroked her hips for a moment and tried to control his breathing. He peered up at her face; her eyes were shut, her lips dry till her tongue came out and swiped over them. Her nipples stood out, pressing insistently at the pink top, as her chest inflated and deflated manically.

Kissing along the edge of the material, he slowly began inching the pants down. This was not a moment to be rushed. Soon he realized that there was no underwear to be seen and his mind went a little wiggy at the realization. She’d been walking around this whole evening, sitting next to him, eating her dinner, washing up, with no panties covering her, only this thin layer of cotton?? He leaned down abruptly and swiped the flat on his tongue over her hipbone.

“Gibbs!” she breathed sharply at the shock.

Somewhat satisfied, he went back to his task, continuing to reveal her to him, bit by irresistible bit. The crest of her mons came into view, just where her pubic hair began, and he bowed his head, drawing with his tongue the slow figure of a ‘G’.

“I saw that,” she commented sharply from above him, though her eyes remained closed. He chuckled, smugly. Wait till she saw what else he could do. He had lots of names and lots of ideas on where he could paint them.

Pulling further and a little faster, he uncovered fully her slim hips, and the delicate patch of dark curls that hid the center of her being and body from his view. Kate looked down at him -- watching him look at her, watching him drinking her in with a predatory little smile on his face.

She returned the smile shyly, lying still and open to his exploration -- but he thought he glanced that nervousness again, and wished to reassure her. He wanted to tell her to turn off her mind and just trust him to touch her, to take care of her, to take her everywhere he’d long longed to. But, he considered, if he remembered how to do this properly, soon all thoughts in her head would go flying out the metaphorical window. So he vowed to make it the best he possibly could.

He went back to undressing her, watching avidly as he revealed her smooth, slim, strong thighs; further down he found knees and his fingers briefly tickled the backs of them as they descended. Finally, he lifted her feet into his lap and slipped the pants over them and off, dropping them to the floor. He sat there, one hand resting on her ankle, the other skirting up the back of her thigh as he ran his rapt eyes over her nearly naked body.

God, how he wanted her.

“Gibbs...” she whined, protesting his lack of haste, but she lay still under his gaze.

He continued stroking her legs, up and down, while tracing her with his eyes.

What a beautiful girl. How did he get so lucky as to see this, let alone be the one she wanted, be the one to make love to her, be the one inside her?

He swallowed thinking he was getting a little ahead of himself and the last thing he wanted was to have this over and done with too early. He was going to make this last. He was going to make it memorable. He was going to make it incredible. For both of them.  
He leaned down, burying his nose in her, and inhaling deeply before sliding his tongue between her folds to seek out her clit. She jerked and he could hear her breath catch above him.

He lifted one leg up, over his shoulder, opening her to him, and pressing forward, as her other leg fell open limply. He laid a soft open mouthed kiss over the flower of her sex, pink and glistening with her arousal. She whimpered, and he just breathed her in for a moment, overcome by that elusive, magical, heady scent of woman -- of this woman.

Then he swiped the flat of his tongue over her vulva, from bottom to top. She cried out, her hands flying to his head, as if to stop him. Her nails dug into his scalp as he repeated the action twice, learning and savoring her tangy flavor. Then he traced her delicate petals with his tongue and began to kiss and suck gently at her set of lower lips, drawing her essence deeper into the cavern of his mouth.

His hands kept her spread open to him, smoothing up and down her open thighs, stroking over her stomach and hips in slow circles. And sliding under her, he cupped her ass cheeks, lifting her to his mouth as he began to drink from her, drawing all over her with tongue and lips the name and passion of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and any other words he could think of. Words like….honey and love and heat and wow and Katie and finally.

He brought one hand up, a finger swirling her juices around and sliding slowly, achingly into her tight wet heat. One finger then gradually two, moved in and out of her, slippery with her moisture and making his rapidly hardening cock envious of their fun. He kept up a teasing, hardly bearable speed, and moved his mouth to her clit, sticking out his tongue to tease her, before taking the tiny organ into his mouth and sucking.

She cried out again and he glanced up at her, her breath now coming hard and fast and a moan escaping with each exhale. She was loosing her mind and he didn’t think he’d ever seen a more perfect sight.

“Come on, Katie,” he encouraged, taking his mouth away from her for a moment and plunging his fingers into her a little faster.

“Please, Gibbs...” she murmured needily, throwing one arm over her eyes. He reached up with his other hand, grasping her wrist, and pulling the arm down. There was no way she was going to hide this from him, there was no way he was going to miss her coming undone, coming for him, because of him.

“Tell me what you want, Katie,” he murmured, his thumb taking over the circling of her clit, while his free hand left her wrist and smoothed over one breast, pinching the nipple lightly: “What do you need?”

“Need to come…” she whispered and opened her eyes, looking down at him. He kissed her stomach, never taking his eyes from the naked desperation in her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, my Katie,” he whispered against her soft skin: “So beautiful -- I’ll give you anything you want.”

“More,” she requested, shakily: “Give me more.”

He went back to what had been doing, her hands went back to his hair and her hips rose to meet his lips as he captured her swollen bundle of nerves in his warm mouth and tugged. He doubled the pace of his fingers inside of her, circling them around her opening before plunging them in each time, massaging her pulsating walls.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her corners of her mouth turning up with pleasure: “Yes! Gibbs! More!” Her body arched suddenly, her hands screwing into fists against his head, her thighs quivering slightly as her little pussy grasped wildly on his fingers, drawing them in and kissing them repeatedly.

He looked up her undulating body to see her head thrown to one side, mouth open in pleasure, her cheeks flushed a violent crimson. She remained locked in suspended ecstasy for a riveting moment, before relaxing and collapsing completely.

“Goooood…” she groaned, coming down, her spasms easing and her body going totally limp: “Oh…my….God.”

He smiled, licked his lips and moved up her body, carefully.

“Beautiful…” he murmured, and kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, all dazed and soft and dreamy: “Gibbs.” She gulped a few times and tried to meter her breathing.

“Hmmm?”

“Gibbs,” she said again and stroked his cheek, drawing him down for a kiss, her mouth lazy and adoring, her tongue investigating the taste combination of herself mixed with him.

Running her hands over his back, she seemed to realize that he was still fully dressed, and frowned. She slid one hand down his front, roaming briefly over his chest, but continuing on to tug insistently at his belt buckle.

“Give, Gibbs,” she demanded her voice now more like her usual tone. His cock jumped at the action and the command. He’d told her he’d give her anything she wanted and this was a woman who knew exactly what that was.

From beside them came a confused little bark, followed by an upset doggie grumble. They both turned to see Toni sitting by the couch staring at them, begging for attention and explanation.

Kate laughed and covered her eyes with her hand: “Oh my God, I can’t believe it, Toni just saw me come.”

Her body shook beneath him, sending painfully pleasant vibrations in the direction of his cock.

Gibbs glared at the dog. “Toni, on your mat – now,” he ordered and the animal ran away to her designated place in the kitchen.

“Impressive,” Kate smiled, watching her go then pushing on his chest, so that he sat up.

She shucked off her robe impatiently, leaving her only in her little pink top and knelt beside him. She unbuttoned him, slid his shirt down his shoulders, and he chucked it away, quite happy to have her take charge at this point. She reached next for his undershirt and pulled it off him, her eyes lighting up and hands moving immediately to sample the skin that she’d uncovered.

He was on fire for her. He had been aroused since he’d first touched her; he needed her – soon. But he also understood the value of anticipation. So he schooled himself to enjoy her tender exploration, as she stroked, licked, kissed and caressed over his shoulders, chest and gradually down to his stomach.

A little insecurity did enter his mind, looking down at her lush lips on his aging skin. While his body did its job, and was used to hard work and physical exertion, it was not what it once was. He had the body of an older man, and Kate, he guessed, was probably not used to that. But looking at her face, she seemed utterly wrapped up in him, totally accepting, completely loving even of the skin that sagged a little and the hair on his chest that had turned silver. Her face rose from her worship of his torso, to kiss him, and he felt her hand finally close over the throbbing bulge in his pants.

“Even more…impressive,” she murmured and stroked him slowly.

He kissed her with abandon, one hand cupping her head, fingers weaving through her hair, as his other pressed her hand more firmly against his erection. He groaned appreciatively into her accepting mouth. She was magic. She was perfect. She kissed him incessantly, using her tongue on him with the most wicked and effective style, as her hand pulled out from under his impatiently and began unbuckling his belt. She smiled against his lips as she unzipped him and then broke away to look down and pull off his pants.

As soon as he was open to the air, he felt her small hand encircle him and he groaned again, low and long.

“Kate…” he whispered and closed his eyes as she worked him up and down in a loose fist, at an agonizingly slow pace.

Her touch was sinfully talented. Her breath was warm against his face, her focus on his pleasure absolute, and her hand seemed to know instinctively how bring him right to the most exquisite edge. So soon – too soon – he had to stop her. He wanted her too much. He’d been waiting so long. She stilled her movements and looked at him, her face flushed.

It was time. He didn’t have the words -- his eyes connected with hers, blue on hazel, for an electric moment. She swallowed, nodded slightly and silently returning to her task of undressing him.

He attempted to help her as much as possible, kicking the last pieces of his clothing off and assisting her with the little pink camisole. They threw it away, her barrette falling out with it so that her hair tumbled about her shoulders. He loosely twisted his middle finger around one lock of wavy hair where it brushed at her breast, examining its texture and intricacy.

She moved again into his lap, her smooth little bottom coming to rest on his thighs and her hands sliding up over his arms, around his shoulders as her eyes locked with his. And all he could see in them was calm and love and truth.

“Still nervous?” he asked softly, holding her still in his lap for a moment. She closed her eyes briefly then opened them again, looking at him with a contented gleam.

She smiled benignly. “No,” she said, without doubt or hesitation.

Their eyes remained locked as Kate slowly pulled him back down with her into the couch. Her legs opened and wrapped around him as every inch of their skin met and pressed together in the most intimate way for the first time. His hardness nudged her wetness and he couldn’t help thrusting once to relieve the ache that swelled throughout his entire body. He went immediately to her breast, nudging and kissing and sucking her pliant fleshy mounds before closing his lips over one vanilla nipple and pulling it into his mouth. They both groaned and he stroked his hands down her sides, pulling her legs higher over his hips so that she was fully opened to him.

He slipped a hand between her thighs and tested her waters, finding her slick and ready for him. He looked up and moved over her, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. Her kiss was hot and eager and her soft hands soothed and enflamed his naked skin.

“Ready?” he breathed, breaking the kiss and pressing his hot forehead against hers.

“So ready,” she groaned, and without breaking eye contact, she reached between them to find his cock and position him at the entrance to her body.

And with a small shove he pushed inside. Releasing a sigh, he eased in some more, trying to move slowly because of the difference in their sizes. She gasped as he pushed past her initial resistance, and he grimaced at the tight, wet heat of her surrounding him. She was an unbelievably tight fit for him and, opening his eyes, he looked down at her to make sure he felt alright to her.

“Kate? You okay?” he panted.

Her face was screwed up in a sort of half grimace and she was desperately trying to control her breathing.

“Just go slow…” she whispered.

He stayed himself for a moment, partly inside of her, partly not, and tried to rein in his carnal instincts. He slowly pulled out and started pumping her very gently, only giving her a little bit of him at a time. And bit by bit, he felt her relax, her walls expanding to encompass him. He watched her face and saw her brow soften, her breathing deepen, and her mouth open in pleasure. That was more like it, he thought, that was what he wanted for her.

“Yes,” she whispered and reached for him: “Yes, Gibbs, oh, ye-ah…”

He rejoiced and started moving a little deeper, a little faster, as she pulled him into her kiss. He plundered her mouth for an immeasurable eternity, thrusting smoothly, carefully into her welcoming body. Her arms wove around him, fingers trailing lightly down his back, digging into his ass and pushing him into her as her own hips rose to help. And with one final, deep push, he was all the way inside.

“Oh God – Katie…” he groaned, stalling when he found himself buried in her steaming tunnel to the root. “…Unbelievable…”

“Gibbs…” she gasped, opening her eyes and looking up at him: “you feel amazing. God. You feel so good…”

He stayed still, just rolling his hips against hers, letting them both feel the fullness of their joining. She arched beneath him, throwing her head back, breasts shivering and lips lifting in an erotic little smile. He dropped his head to her breast and began sucking, kissing, fondling as her fingers scratched his scalp.

She tasted amazing, she smelt amazing, she felt amazing.

“Kate,” he kissed her ear: “Kate,” he kissed her hair.

One arm wrapped tightly around her, low across her back, tilting her hips up to met his as he set up an easy rhythm, moving in and out of her in deep, steady, deliberate strokes. She pulled him up to kiss her and he did, deeply, chanting silently that this was Katie Todd, he had under him, Katie Todd he had making love with him, Katie Todd he was inside of and driving insane if the expression on her face was any indication. His mind or what was left of it, went off the wall, as her mouth went lax against his, whispering his name, in a sex-soaked alto.

It was her, it was really her – his dream girl, the one he’d tried so hard not to want, tried so hard not to dream of, tried so hard not to adore. He was hers; she had him, totally and utterly and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

“Wanted this so long…” he rumbled in her ear, moving persistently inside her: “Wanted you …forever…”

He felt like he’d been living his entire life to get to this moment, to get to this woman. “What took you so long?” she wondered with a distinctly teasing note in her voice that caused him to nearly choke on an unexpected laugh.

He shook his head and smiled down at her. Oh. Wow…He’d always wondered what she might look like with an orgasmic glow painting her features; and witnessing it now, made him feel that it was sight almost too beautiful to behold, too beautiful for him to deserve. But she had chosen him, she somehow wanted him, she was making love to him and a well-spring of emotion began to leak inside his chest.

“Can’t believe…I’m really here,” he sighed, bracing one arm against the couch and pumping more determinedly: “Can’t believe…I’m inside you…”

“You feel so good in me, Gibbs,” she whispered to him: “…never want you to stop…”

“Wanna stay here forever…” he told her and she giggled, softly, catching his eyes.

“I wanted you too. …” she admitted, her voice rising in pitch: “…wanted you, Gibbs, so long...”

Her eyes fluttered closed. He could feel her tightening around him, her walls giving him quick, sharps squeezes and clenching gradually on his hot shaft. He ran his eyes over her, looking down at the young, sleek, perfect body beneath him and peering down at where they were joined and moving together. She cried out and he knew she was close again; he felt her spasm quickly and raised his eyes back to her face.

“Look at me, Katie, look at me,” he ordered, urgently, and paused in his thrusts momentarily.

Her eyes snapped opened and met his: “Uh, don’t stop!” she panicked: “Don’t stop Gibbs,” and he immediately obeyed, moving in and out of her tunnel and slipping a hand between them to stroke her clit. He pinned her eyes and as soon as he found it she jerked and voiced her approval.

He rubbed her round in circles and heard her begin to babble again, a series of yeses, and mores, and Gibbses and don’t-stop-feels-so-goods. She held his eyes for as long as she could before they gave up and slipped closed again. He leaned down, took one firm nipple into his mouth and sucked, pumping and rubbing her in time to the pulses of her body that he could feel around the flesh he had buried inside of her.

“Oh my God!” she cried loudly: “Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs!” Her whole body tensed, her face contorting, her flesh quivering, her pussy convulsing.

He grit his teeth, to keep from following her into oblivion, and watched, rapt, the entire thing; watched her come apart in his arms, under his ministrations, with a part of him inside her, until she collapsed into the cushions, flushed and panting.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, bringing both arms under him to support his weight, he thrust into her repeatedly, each plunge going harder, deeper and faster. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her hands moving caressingly over his chest, hearing her voice encouraging him softly as she pulled her legs higher over his hips when they began to slip with the force of his movements. She was so good, so warm, so wet, so tight; it was almost too much pleasure to stand and he loved her so, so much.

“Katie, Katie, Katie…” he chanted, feeling her tight, slick walls milking him.

She clung to him and reached her lips up to his ear. “Gibbs,” she whispered, her voice content and loving and sexual: “Give, Gibbs – come on. Give it all to me.”

“Oh yeah, oh Katie,” he grunt, moving at an unrestrained speed inside her: “Oh God, oh yeah…”

She hummed beneath him, and told him to open his eyes. “Look at me, Gibbs,” she whispered, as he had done, and he looked down at her, body open and accepting, face showing contentment and bliss, eyes communicating unabashed love. His soul reacted instantaneously -- he felt his heart swell and his body finally erupt.

“Katie!!!” he bellowed ecstatically, coming hard inside her: “Love you! -- Love you! -- Love you! -- Love you!”

His arms gave way and he fell to her breast, still thrusting urgently, irregularly against her, washing her with his essence and coming to a gradual finish, wrapped in her tight embrace, as they both lay spent and satisfied in the aftermath of unexpected love.

*******

The fourth time he visited, he was the one that was nervous.

He had not stayed, after all.

After the first time, they had made love again, in her bed, with Kate on top, riding him slowly and languorously, as his hands ran over every inch of her, taking a lovers’ inventory. She’d cried out in his arms that she loved him and like his earlier heated admission they had not said a word about it afterwards to either confirm or deny.

He’d left while she was sleeping. She had not stirred from her slumber of the deeply satiated and exhausted, when he’d untangled his body from hers, patted Toni on the head and sneaked out the door to go home.

Her eyes had encountered his very uncertainly, a few hours later at work. She would not speak of it, he knew, not there, not in their professional domain, though he knew that she was going through agony, wondering where they were to go from here.

He didn’t do one night stands and he knew Kate was not that kind of girl either. And in any case, there had been no mistaking the way they’d looked at each other that incredible night, no mistaking how they’d kissed and touched and loved one another, no mistaking the feelings they both evoked in each other. The only question was; would they admit it?

He could see her consciously push all her fears and hopes, her hurt and confusion to the back of her mind as work took up five days and four nights of their time. They functioned normally within their usual roles at work, making their night together seem like a dream.

It was only when he stood next to her and could smell her perfume that he felt his body react. It was only occasional that she looked lingeringly at him or he watched the way she moved. It was only briefly that he allowed himself to consider what was going to happen after the case was out of the way.

It was possibly good to have that normal time, that cooling-off time, that thinking time, he thought, standing outside her door and summoning up the courage to knock.

Because now he was absolutely certain. One night without her had been all it took to decide him on his current course of action. And now he was totally and utterly ready; ready to claim her as his own -- and be claimed in return.

All he had to do was knock. So he did.

The door swung open, and there was his girl in her pink and blue pajamas again, an uncertain smile on her face and promising glint in her eyes.

He smiled slightly, took his hand out of his pocket and silently held up a black toothbrush.

She looked at him from under her lashes: “You already brought the dog a toothbrush,” she pointed out, reservedly.

“It’s not for the dog,” he said, his eyes unrelentingly holding hers: “This one’s for me.”

She looked down, abashed, smiling and shaking her head at the floor. He stepped into her and tipped her chin up with two fingers, showing him her smile. That fabulous, gorgeous smile he hoped to see lots and lots more of. He hoped to be responsible for creating them.

He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, teasingly. “Invite me in, Katie,” he whispered against her lips.

Brown eyes looked up at him for the length of an old man’s heartbeat. Toni appeared behind her and began scurrying around their feet excitedly. He ignored the mutt and focused on her face, her eyes. She was looking at him with an enigmatic expression and he waited impatiently for her to tell him what it meant.

She stepped back, slowly moving out of his reach, and away from him. Then she tilted her head to the side and at last, spoke.  
“Come on in, Gibbs,” she said softly, opening the door for him to enter.

So taking her into his arms, he did, and, as his lips swept down to claim her, he swung the door shut behind him.

_END._

Find the rest of my Kibbs fic [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/812100/Mindy35)


End file.
